When Did I Fall In Love With A Plant!
by maggieannteslow
Summary: Here is a one shot dedicated to one of my favorite characters, Zetsu-san. un!


_**When Did I Fall In Love With A Plant?!**_

Maggie was out watering her garden when she noticed she had another plant that she had never seen before. She stepped up to it and examined it. It looked like a venus flytrap from what she could tell.

_'Hm. When did I get this plant?'_ she asked herself. "Oh well," she said shrugging her shoulders.

She picked up her watering can and watered it anyway. After she finished watering it, she went back to taking care of her other plants. She finally finished with her garden and looked towards the venus flytrap. She saw that it wasn't there.

_'That's weird. I swear that I saw that plant there,'_ she thought to herself.

She shrugged it off and walked towards her back door. She was about to open it when she realized that it was already open.

"I thought I closed the door," she whispered to herself.

She shrugged that off, too, and went inside. She walked towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. On the way there, she saw that same venus flytrap in the hallway. She walked passed it and did a double take.

"I know I didn't have this plant before. How did it get in here?" she said to know one in particular.

She ignored it and continued toward the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and jumped up on the counter. She sat on the counter and sipped her water. After she finished her water, she put it in the sink and walked towards the livingroom. She walked into the hallway where the plant was. And again it wasn't there.

_'Maybe I'm halluciating,'_ Maggie thought.

She shrugged it off and walked into the livingroom. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She was flipping through the channels when she suddenly felt dizzy. She dropped the remote and fell back on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell unconsious. Hours later she woke up in a strange bed. She sat up and her head started to feel dizzy again. She looked around and saw that she was in a strange, dark room. She heard a door start to open and she quickly pretended she was still asleep.

"I know you're awake, so you might as well get up," the person said.

Maggie sat up and looked at the dark person. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. She saw that the guy was half black, half white, had yellow eyes, and had a venus flytrap around his head. He was also wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Where the Hell am I and who the Hell are you?" Maggie asked rudely.

"You are in the Akatsuki headquarters and my name is Zetsu," he said.

"Well, Zetsu, why the Hell am I here?" she asked.

"It was an order from Leader. He wants you to join us. And you interest me," he explained.

Maggie stared at him in disgust.

_'Eeww!'_ she thought.

"Now follow me," he said.

Maggie got up and followed him. She didn't want to stay in there and probably get raped by a plant. He led her to some twin doors and knocked on it.

"Come in," some one said.

Zetsu opened the door and stepped in. Maggie followed him in. The door closed behind her.

"Yes, Zetsu?" Leader-sama asked.

"I brought the girl," he said.

"Good," Leader said.

Maggie stepped out from behind Zetsu.

"So why am I here?" she asked.

"I ordered you here because I want you to join my organization," Leader said.

"And what if I refuse?" she asked.

"We will kill you and extract the demon angel from you," he said.

"One: you can't kill me; I'm already dead, and two: you couldn't kill me even if I was alive," Maggie said.

"Now I see why you wanted her to join," Zetsu said.

Maggie glared back at him.

"If you refuse, we will kill everyone that is precious to you," Leader said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Maggie yelled. "If you do, I'll kill you myself!"

"We won't harm anyone if you join," Leader said.

"Fine," she said. "I'll join. Just don't harm anyone, or else."

"Good. Now you will be staying with Zetsu. He will be your mentor," Leader said.

"I'll be her what?!" Zetsu yelled.

"It means you will be my instructor and take care of me, baka. But I don't need you. I can take care of myself," Maggie said.

"I know what it means. But why do I have to do it?" he asked.

"Because I'm the leader and whatever I say goes," Leader said.

"Good, then tell me to leave," Maggie said sarcasticlly.

"Fine. You may go and meet the rest of the gang and then make dinner. You will be staying in Zetsu's room," Leader said.

"What?!" Maggie asked. "I feel more like a maid now."

"Oh! No! You're much more than that. You are going to be working with Zetsu," Leader said

"What?! Wait! I work alone," Zetsu said.

"Well now you have a partner. So now go," Leader said.

"I work alone, too," Maggie whispered.

She turned around and stalked out. She stood by the door and waited for Zetsu to come out. He came out not two seconds after she did.

"Lets go," he said.

Maggie followed him into what she thought was the livingroom. She saw a guy or girl with long black hair and a blue shark-looking dude sitting on the couch.

"This is the livingroom," Zetsu said in an aggitated voice.

"Oh! Really? I didn't know. I thought it was the kitchen. No wonder I didn't see a fridge," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Zetsu glared down at her and she glared back at him. He walked towards the kitchen and when he passed the couch, he pointed the the people or things sitting there.

"This is Uchiha, Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki, Kisame," he said.

"Woo! for them," she said. "You two make a good couple. Black and blue. Now let me guess, the blue shark dude is the male of the relationship and the other one is the female."

Everyone just glared at her.

"What? If you take a picture, it would last longer," she said walking towards the kitchen.

"Who's the girl?" Kisame asked.

"She's the newest member," Zetsu said irratated. "Her name is Maggie. And she's a pain just like Tobi, only she is sarcastic and mean and Tobi is just annoying and too hyper."

"I don't like her already," Kisame said.

"Hm," was all Itachi said.

Zetsu walked off into the kitchen after Maggie. When he walked in, he saw Maggie staring at a tall boy in an orange mask and a blonde haired guy. The two were bickering and the blonde was threatening to blow up the boy wearing the orange mask. Zetsu walked up behind Maggie.

"The one wearing the mask is Tobi and the blonde is Deidara," he said.

"Good for them. Are they a couple, too?" she asked.

"No," Zetsu said bluntly. "They are partners along with Sasori."

Maggie walked all the way into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She pulled out some steaks and other things that she needed for dinner. She pulled out a box of rice and some spices from the cabnet. She put everything on the counter and started seasoning the steaks. The blonde, Deidara, and the mask wearing boy, Tobi, heard her moving around the kitchen and turned towards her.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing? Un!" Deidara asked.

"None of your damn business," she said.

"Tobi want to know who you are," Tobi asked.

"Ask the walking weed, Zetsu," she said.

Zetsu glared at her and Tobi ran over to him.

"Zetsu-san, who is that girl?" he asked.

"She's our newest member. Her name is Maggie," he said

Tobi ran back over to Maggie.

"Tobi thinks Maggie-chan is pretty," he said.

"Uh! Thanks, I guess," she said confused.

She turned towards Zetsu. He was still glaring at her.

"What? He's your problem now," he said. "As long as he bothering you, he's not bothering me. I'm happy."

Maggie stuck her tongue out at him. Zetsu just stared at her. Maggie turned around and started to make dinner. She made steak and rice, salad, corn, and green beans. She made brownies and churros for dessert. After she was finished, she had Tobi help her carry the plates to the diningroom. After they set the plate down, Maggie made herself a plate and went back into the kitchen. She sat at the counter and ate her food. Zetsu came in a few minutes after she finished eating. She put her plate in the sink and washed it.

"You could have came in there and ate with everyone else," he said.

"Sorry, but no offense, I'm not a people person. I try to avoid people as much as possible," she said.

"I do, too, but Leader said for you to meet the everyone," he said.

"Fine, but then you are taking me back to your room so I can go to bed," she said.

"Fine," he said.

They walked back into the diningroom. She saw three people that she hasn't met yet.

"This is Sasori. He is Tobi and Deidara's partner," Zetsu said pointing to a red head. "The silver haired guy is Hidan and his partner is Kakuzu, the one with all the stitches," he continued.

"Good. Now that I have met everyone, I want to go to bed," she said.

"Fine, lets go," he said.

He walked towards his room and Maggie followed him. He opened the door and went in.

"May I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure, It's right through that door," he said pointing to another door.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. After she got out, she dried off and put her clothes back on.

"Um! Zetsu, I don't have any other clothes with me," she said.

He went to the bed and pulled out her backpack.

"I brought some of your clothes with us," he said.

"You went through my drawers?" she asked.

"Yes, to get you some clothes," he said.

"Perv," she said grabbing the pack and walking back into the bathroom.

"Only half of me," he whispered.

Maggie came back out in capri night pants and a blue tank top. She put her pack beside the door and climbed into the bed. She just sat there staring at the ceiling.

"You should go to sleep," Zetsu said.

"Oh! And what about you?" she asked. "How do I know you won't rape me while I'm sleeping."

"Who said I wanted to rape you?" he asked. "I want to rape you!" his other side said.

"WTH!" she said.

He started to walk over to the bed. Maggie moved closer to the headboard. Zetsu climbed on the bed and cornered Maggie inbetween the wall and the headboard. Maggie tried to scrunch up against the wall.

"W-W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to fuck you," he said.

"What?! You're fucking insane if I'm going to let you have me!" Maggie screamed.

"That's what you think," he said.

He came closer and closer and finally he was inches away from her lips.

_'What's this feeling? I need to move but my body doesn't want to,'_ she thought.

He forcefully pushed his lips on hers. She was too shocked to even move or push away. He pulled away and stared at her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Maggie stared at him as if he were insane.

"Huh!" she said shocked.

"I'm sorry. My other side tends to come out at random times," he said. "As you can tell, I'm half black and half white. Well the black side is the perverted and cruel side and the white side is the normal side. Well, it's normal for me."

Maggie kept staring at him.

"Okay," she said unsure of him.

"So let me get this straight. Your black side is cruel and mean and somewhat perverted?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Cool!" Maggie yelled.

Now it was his turn to look at her as if she were crazy.

"What?" he said.

"I think it's cool that you have two sides to you," she said.

He just kept staring at her.

"Um! Zetsu, do you want to go for a walk or something? I'm tired of sitting in this position on the bed," she said.

"Uh! Sure," he said.

He got up and headed for his door. Maggie finally got up and stretched. She walked over towards him. They stopped at Leader's door and Zetsu went in. He finally came out.

"Lets go," he said.

They walked out of the headquarters and went into the woods.

"So what did you talk to Leader about?" she asked.

"I had to tell him that we were going for a walk," he said.

"Oh! Okay," she said.

They walked through the woods in silence. Maggie finally got tired and spoke up.

"So why do they need me to be in the organization?" she asked.

"You are strong and you have a demon angel in you and you could help us get the rest of the demons," he said.

"So I'm a weapon?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," he answered.

"Well that sucks. I could just leave right now," she said.

"You could try and I'll come and find you," he said.

"Stalker," she told him.

"I'm not a stalker," he said.

"Your black side is," she said.

"Are you going to blackmail me with that?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said.

"Great. My life is going to be controlled by a kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen," she said.

"Well to me you are. I'm way older than you," he said.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said.

"Aw! Why won't you tell me? I want to know," she said.

"Because you don't need to know," he said.

"Fine. But I have ways of finding out for myself," she whispered to herself.

They continued to walk and Maggie stopped at a tree. She climbed up and Zetsu watched her.

"What are yuo doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm climbing trees," she said sarcasticly.

"Get down," he commanded.

"No," she said bluntly.

She started jumping from tree to tree. She slipped on a branch and started to fall. Zetsu ran and caught her.

"I told you to get down. You should be more careful," he said.

"It wasn't my fault. I slipped on the dew that was collecting on the trees," she said.

She looked up at Zetsu, who was holding her bridal style.

"But thanks for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome," he said staring back at her.

Their eyes locked and she started getting closer to him. It was like she was hypnotized or something. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Maggie put her arms inside the venus flytrap and around his neck. He put her down on her feet without removing his lips from hers. He pushed her up against a tree and put his arms on the tree behind her head. He pushed himself up against her. The kiss lasted for a long time. After they pulled away for air, the moon was straight above them and it was shining on Maggie. Zetsu stared at her.

_'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight,'_ he thought.

"Maybe we should get back to the hideout," she said.

"I'd rather stay here with you and take you now," he said.

"How about we get back to the hideout. It's getting late," she said.

Maggie crawled out from under him and started to head back to the headout. Zetsu just followed her. They arrived back in the hideout and went to Zetsu's room. Maggie climbed into the bed and got under the covers. Zetsu came in and walked over to the bed. He climbed in and sat beside Maggie. She turned around and faced him. She sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," she said.

She started to pull back, but Zetsu grabbed her chin and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then it started to heat up. Maggie put her arms around his neck again. She made the kiss deeper. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was now sitting on his lap while he was leaning against the headboard. They spent most of the night making out. After they pulled away, Maggie and Zetsu were both sweating.

"I might like it here as long as you're with me," Maggie said.

"I'll always be with you," he said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and Maggie cuddled up to him and fell asleep. He soon fell asleep, with a once in a lifetime smile, with Maggie in his arms.

The End


End file.
